Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Shocksquatch
Shocksquatch is a DNA sample of a Gimlinopithecus. He first appeared in the cartoons in Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United, but before that, he first appeared in TKO. Appearance Shocksquatch appears as a yeti-like alien. He has a blue lower half and white upper half. His entire head is white including his small pointy ears but his face is scarlet. He also has 5 fingers. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his ''Omniverse ''appearance, but he is taller, and has bolts on the top of his hands. His face resembles the ''Heroes United look, but he now has different shaped eyes, and his face is a greyish-black. The Omnimatrix IV symbol is on his upper chest. In Ben Ten: Enter the Ultimatrix, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but his fur is shaggy and white with blue instead of black. Also, his skin is the same color as in ''Heroes United. Shocksquatch has over electricity. Seeing as he is a yeti-alien he could have ice , although his TKO do not imply that he does. Given him looking like a yeti, he might have enhanced strength. Shocksquatch can create electricity from his body, though the exact process is unknown. In Stan 18 and Ben Ten: Enter the Ultimatrix, he also has Weather Control. Weaknesses He can't attack if he is insulated. Ben 10 : Cosmic War Appearances *Shocksquatch debut was in Follow the target. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his Omniverse ''appearance. He appears in The Faction Return to fight Pyro. He appears again in One Shall Fall: Part 2. Mike 10 Shocksquatch is an alien of Mike 10,000's. He looks almost exactly like regular Shocksquatch, but with gold bolts and Mike 10,000's shirt on his upper body. Noah 10 In Noah 10, he looks like his Heroes United version only with kind of his Omniverse colors. Ben 10: Unlocked Shocksquatch can absorb electricity to a limited extent and reflect it back in a different form. However, absorbing too much would greatly weaken him. Also, if Shocksquatch is hit with an electromagnetic beam it can weaken his ability to create electricity. Ben 10: Superverse Shocksquatch is confirmed to be in Ben 10: Superverse a lot of times. Ben 10: Multiverse In Ben 10: Multiverse, he is the same as he is in in Heroes United and his ultimate form is the same as in Omniverse but his fur is blue. Ben 10: Alien Generation He appears in many episodes with his OV look 11yr old Shocksquatch looks the same but with his belt being black and white Ben 10: Aliens he is confirmed to appear with his OV look Jace 10 in Jace 10 he is the same as he is Omniverse Calvin and Hobbes 10 In Calvin and Hobbes 10, Shocksquatch has the Omniverse look, only now, he has a red shirt with black stripes, just like Calvin; and his belt is now red. Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Shocksquatch in Technologically Sound to help attack Malware. He is voiced by David Kaye. Ben 10: Peace in dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *Khyber's preview Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *Technologically Sound (first re-appearance) *Date Fights *Return of the Galactic Enforcers Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes * Fear Factory(first re-appearance) * Lightning Storm Terry 12 Shocksquatch was unlocked off screen in The Alliance.He is Terry's main alien for electrcity. Appearances *The Alliance (first appearance) Carter 10 it runs in the family * Camp 10 ( First appearance ) ( x3 ) *Omnibuddies * Family of action *Whale protectors ( mistake transformation selected alien was bloxx ) * Gone infinite part 1 * Gone infinite part 2 *Pshyphon Returns part 1 (x2) *Family secrets ( mistake transformation selected alien was Waybig ) Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Appearances *The Gre'all Ben 10: Omnination *The Adventure Begins: Part 1 (first appearance) Aen 10 He was unlocked by Xylene. Appearances *The Visitor (Aen 10) (first appearance) *Maaagic! (cameo) *Power (Aen 10) Mark 10 *Who Let the Freaks Out (First Appearance) *Nanites *Winter Wonderland *Animo Tales *The Fallen *Infiltration (By Ben) *Doctor's Orders Trivia *Shocksquatch was confirmed here. Gallery Shocksquatch unpixel.png|Shocksquatch unpixel Shocksquatch face.png|In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United SQRF.png|In Rory15 Ben 10,000 Shocksquatch.png ShocksquatchIHAYWIRE.png Shocksquatch.jpeg Ut. shocksquatch.jpg Shocksquatch.png 187px-Shocksquatch's Electrokinesis-1-.png Crashhopper vs. Shocksquatch.png Terraspin vs. Shocksquatch.png Shocksquatch Electricity.png Shocksquatch okay.png Shocksquatch 12.png Shocksquatch BTNR.png|In ''Ben 10: Negative Rising BTE Shocksquatch.png|Shocksquatch in BTE Shocksquatch_BTEU.png|In BTEU